


Not Just a Pretty Face

by Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)



Category: xXx (2002)
Genre: Elf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-30
Updated: 2003-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/pseuds/Llwyden%20ferch%20Gyfrinach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has a secret no-one knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Inappropriate Elf Challenge](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Elves.html) — introduce Elves into the most inappropriate fandom you can think of.

Cage disabled the computer's phone function and tossed it onto the table, flipping it the bird. If that damn guy didn't stop calling... How it'd gone from "just do this one thing" to "bend over for the US government" he had no idea, but if they wanted his help, they'd damn well get it in his time.

Couldn't hurt to help out, though. It was hard to find truly challenging, life-risking hobbies in this day and age. Besides, with perqs like these... He took a long swig of beer as well-manicured hands reached around his chest to caress his tattooed glamour-spells.

"Anything important, Xander?"

Yeah, perqs like these didn't hurt. "Business," he told her with a smile. "It'll wait."

"That's good," she told him huskily, "because I won't." He chuckled as he grabbed her and ran for the bed.

It was a long time since he'd had this much fun.

Besides, so long as everyone was busy not knowing he was a secret agent, he'd never have to worry about keeping them not knowing he was an Elf.


End file.
